


Distractions

by ObeyDontStray



Series: In Another Life (AU collection) [4]
Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Speding ticket, cop and person getting a ticket
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObeyDontStray/pseuds/ObeyDontStray
Summary: There were times that Joyce enjoyed Hop's scrutiny. Tonight is just not the night.Cop/person getting speeding ticket AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay,mcould be cannon. Not quite an AU. But still fun :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joyce appreciates Jim's romantic nature most of the time, but not right now.

Joyce sighed to herself as she recognized the figure sauntering up to her window, backlight by the flashing blue lights emanating for his Blazer. "Fuck." She groaned. Rain splattered against her windshield. 

"Joyce! Where ya going so quick?" He asked casually, leaning down and bracing his weight on her car door. 

"To hell, if I don't change." 

He gave her a half smile. "Well why don't you be leisurely about it like the rest of us sinners?" He asked as he squatted down, finally at eye level with her.

"Please Hop!" She pleaded. "I've got to get to Karen's! Jonathan leaves for work in-" she checked her watch "fifteen minutes. And the Wheeler's are leaving for dinner in ten. I've got to pick Will up." 

"Joyce, the roads are wet."

"I was only going five over, Hop."

"More like ten." 

"You did twice that to catch up with me!" He rolled his eyes. Did she always have to be so stubborn. "Can't we pick this up later? You can lecture me over dinner later." 

"You're lucky you're so pretty, or I'd have to give you a ticket." This time she rolled her eyes. 

"Ticket me already if that's what you're gonna do. Just let me go." 

He leaned into her open window. "Pay up, pretty thing." She shook her head, now was not the time for romance, but kissed him anyway. "Just slow down, okay baby? Be careful. Please." He said, both hands on the sill of her door. "I don't want to find you wrapped around a tree, baby." 

"Alright, alright. I'll be careful." 

"Don't make me cuff you later." He winked. 

"Goodbye, Hopper." He backed away from the car and patted the top. "Be careful!" He reasserted as she moved the car into drive and drove away. 

He stood alone, the water dripping from his hat, and watched her tail lights until they faded from view. Mentally he whispered a little prayer, or asked the universe, to please watch out for that hard headed girl of his.


End file.
